He who dances with fire
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Daemon from the hidden village of Taki begins to wonder where he came from after an event that changes his life forever, and a war that is now being fought over lands. he will have to find himself, and maybe his true nature... lest he face a more darker threat. This is basically a ton of mythology x Naruto. also this is a experiment, don't expect it to be gold


_**Chapter one: Once upon a time**_

_Once upon a time, the world was dark. No life, no hopes, or dreams. Then a spark from fire produced the first light, and with it, life. _

_We know that the firsts divines came within the sparks, each carrying a piece of the darkness, and lighting flames. Their was six in total, three of light, and three of darkness. Each of them bared a elemental linage. _

_**Asura**__, bared light with elemental linage of earth. He was like the earth, stubborn, unable to wether. With his powers of the element he created the lands, and deserts. His light was given to make the plants begin to sprout._

_When Asura found that his life would wither, and die. He turned to his sister, and sought out her insight. _

_She was named __**Lunamara**_, she bared light with the linage of water. With her light, and element she swept away the wastelands of earth, and deserts into a mighty lake. With her powers, and her brothers she watched as the plants began to grow.

_However, one of divines, a dark one. Saw the success, and began to plot her creation. She was __**Olga**__, the divine of fire, and with darkness. She cast upon the now dying world a flame, which tore it asunder much to Asura, and Lunamara dismay. They quelled the flames to only find Olga's apparent success, failed._

_In the burned fields, Asura could see new life grow, and turned to his sister to begin growing them once more._

_Many years, and thousands of days passed by within mere blinks of their eyes. They saw the world grow, both old, and burned away. Then saw it regrow, this cycled continued between the three divines while their birth brethren watched on._

_**Mephiles, **__a dark divine of wind, conjured to create storms. His plan was to blow away the earth, and show that he was the current trinity's equal. He watched pleased as lush forest became sand, but was displeased to see mountains hold against the swells of his west winds. His winds, and Asura's eath fought to a mere stalemate. _

_The world had begun it's new cycle, the cycle of change. With it, massive storms bore in the oceans, and lands. The light divines of the trinity began to watch as new lands were created. Asura was in despair, his mighty land broke apart, and in a fit of rage smashed the divine Mephiles to the world. _

_He had unknowingly began the biggest change. For Olga of the fire, had began a new plan. Using Mephiles she began her seduction of the dark wind maker. With their unity came into play a new life, and totally made of darkness. The __**Yami Daemon **__were born, and with them, the access to the flames of Olga and the dark winds of Mephiles. _

_**Nazo**__, a light divine watched the children of darkness fight each other. His powers over his sibling light bearers were great enough to allow for the element of light. Which he used to bring himself the world, still immortal and unaging were Mephiles along with Olga aged. _

_The children he took under his wing, which were abandoned because of shifting ideals were dubbed the __**Hikari Daemon. **__However, the two sides then saw that where the children were taught, they used. Soon the first civilizations grew, and with it a new hope._

_However, __**Iblis, **__divine of darkness. Sought to see his side of the coin flourish. With his duel elemental linage of fire, and earth. He created steel, with it the Yami Daemons began to wage war on his orders. _

_Mephiles, appalled for his failure to protect his own children, set out to undo the wars now being fought. With his winds he gather Asura's earth, Olga's flames, and Lunamara's water. He used the earth to shape the bodies of beasts, with snake like bodies, and wings. He gave them claws, and with the fire he solidified their bodies._

_With Lunamara's water, he created blood by using his darkness. He then put the blood into his creation, and with his wind, gave them life. The Dracul, had been born. _

_All divines began to wage their wars, The light choosing to rally behind their Hikari Daemons, and The dark divines behind their Yami Daemons. Mephiles, now in command of his new children waged his own battle. _

_The three way war, known as the war at the birth of world, waged for thousands of years. _

_Unknown to the creators, a union, a unlikely love. A Hikari demoness, and Yami demon. Both low grade soldiers, fell in love, and with it mated. This set the course for the birth of the Halfbreed. Beings of both light energy, and dark energy._

_Iblis seeing this union, had the pair killed, but not before they reared a child. His name was __**Heros**__, the first halfbreed. The light divine, Lunamara, disgusted with actions of her fellow divines, including Asura who had became a warlord in the mists of the war. Took the young halfbreed under her care._

_Years went by, and the infant had became a adult. With his adoptive mother he began to learn to control both the light energies, and dark energies. He slowly gained control over all elements, and then waged his own war. _

_Heros, found that a new race, very similar to Daemons had taken hold upon the world. Humans. He taught them how to wield Iblis's steel, and wield the separate energies that were latent left overs from the divines. _

_The war now had a new player, and he came marching with Lunamara's children with Nazo. The Zo, a race of water beings. he led the two races to victories against the Dracul, and the opposing Daemons._

_Soon, the war was nearly over, with Heros facing down Asura, Olga, Iblis, and Mephiles. The fighting lasted for days, but eventually Heros emerged victorious. However... Iblis then brought upon his final card into play._

_The fragments of first spark, and with them he created ten stones. Each baring a elemental property, and with it he took away all the divines's powers, and all the first children's. His own included, Heros now powerless, so the only way to redeem the world. With his sword, that which he made with his own steel, he took the head of all traitorous divines. _

_Much to agony, he took Lunamara's, and Nazo's as well. Asura fought, but with no powers he too fell to Heros blade after a bitter struggle. Heros, in turn then put the blade over his heart._

"_I now give my light, and dark soul to the world. Erase all hatred from divine cause, and send the world back into a pure state! May their be new hope, and may the world rest at ease, their "gods" are no more." With his last statement, and the last visages of his strength._

_He drove the sword through his heart, and when the blood spilled onto the stones. They began to glow brighter, and dull darker than the divines had ever been capable of. Then with it, and a cry of thunderous white light._

_The world reset itself, Daemons, Humans, Dracul, and finally Zo. Now with no knowledge, were left to the world alone. _

_However, the fire, birth by fate. Had come to pass on her whim, whose to say... That a new fire will not spark? This time, maybe, in it's wake. The fate all things may rest upon it's spawn._


End file.
